The Night Part 2
by Telekinesis
Summary: This is the rest of the story. Part 2 of The Night


! The Night Pt.2!  
  
A Demon shimmer in behind Leo, Piper, Paige, and PHoebe. Another shimmer in front of them.  
  
Piper:Holy sh!t!  
  
The demon in front takes the baby and shimmers out. The other sends a energyblast the gang sending them flying at a wall. The Demon then shimmers out.  
  
Piper: Ow.. MY BABY!!!!!  
  
She starts to cry.. They all get off the ground.  
  
Phoebe: We'll get him back.  
  
Pipe: This is war.  
  
Piper goes up the stairs and into her room and puts on her fighting cloths and goes back downstair.. So did Phoebe, Paige, and Leo.  
  
Piper: They better not hurt him, or i'll make sure every demon is hunted down tonight and killed......  
  
Paige: We'll be right beside you.  
  
Phoebe: Ready??  
  
Paige, Piper: Ready.  
  
Piper takes leo's hand, and PHoebe takes Paiges hand and they all orbs out.  
  
A demons has Wyatt in his arms and lays him on a table. Picks up a athame, And then starts to drive the knife into the baby. Suddenly the baby starts yelling at the top of his lungs and a sound wave shoots out of his mouth, that sends the demon flying through the wall.. Wyatt then giggles..  
  
Demon: Some one els can do this.  
  
The Demon runs out of the chamber. Another walks in. Wyatt then knotices him. And the demons goes flying out the door... A demon that was watching all this happening.  
  
Demon:The Baby addapts quickly.. Just like his aunts and mother.. So far the power of Sound Waves, and Telekinesis. What other powers are inside you little one?  
  
The dmeon stands behind Wyatt. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo orb into a big circlur room in the Underworld... There are 3 doors in the room. 1 leads to Wyatt, the other 2 lead to some other unknown terror... 3 demons shimmer in. Piper throws her hand up and sends a energyball at one. Phoebe sends fireball at the other. And then other one runs at Paige. Paige puts her hands up to block her face, but instead some kind of wind shoots out of her hand and kills the demon..  
  
Phoebe: Guess we all got a new power on this night.  
  
Paige: I guess so.  
  
Piper: Lets slipt up.. Sicne all of us now has a deffencive power. Leo your with me. Phoebe go in one door, Paige you go in ther other, and me and Leo will take the last one..  
  
Phoebe, and Paige knode.  
  
Piper and Leo's Door  
  
The door leads Piper and Leo to yet annother circler.. But then 5 demons shimmer... 2 energyballs form in Piper's hands.  
  
Piper: Bring it on...  
  
Piper starts throwig energyballs at everydemon int he room and they all go poof..  
  
Piper: That was to easy.  
  
She starts to look aroundt he room..  
  
Phoebe's Door  
  
Phoebe walks down the long long hall takeing her to a room filled with books and demonic sculptures and etc...... The door behind her closes loudly, and demon shimmer into a chair the opposit of PHoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Where is the baby?  
  
A fireball forms in her hand..  
  
Demon: I'll tell you. Just for the fact i don't believe in killing innocent babies....I have to tell you it wont be easy getting there.. theres alote of twists and turns.. You could get lost..  
  
Phoebe: I don't care tell me now.  
  
Demon: Ok, go threw this door and take a left then a right and it will be the first door on the left..  
  
Phoebe: Thank you..  
  
PHoebe then starts her way to Wyatt.  
  
Paige's Door  
  
Paige takes a turn down a long shadowy hall.. Then she finds 2 more doors, not knowing where they wil take her.. She then starts to orbs into one of the doors, finding noting. THen she orbs into the other with out finding nothing..... And then she orbs back infront of the doors... She sits down and starts to meditate.  
  
Paige: I will find you..  
  
She starts to try to sence where Wyatt is. Wind starts to swirl around her moving the dust our of the way and makes a wind tunnel around Paige. Paige the opens her eyes in shock.  
  
Paige knows where Wyatt is.... She quickly gets up and opens up one of the doors and runs side and down yet another hall... All four of them end up in a big but dark shadowy room. wyatt is on a table in the middle of the room with a light shining down on him. Piper runs to him but is stoped by a energy feild.... A loud voice comes over them.  
  
Voice: Foolish witches did you think it would be that easy? You. were wrong..  
  
The demon shimmers in beside Wyatt and inside the energy feild..  
  
Demon: What a sweet child.. And yet powerful. He's killed 2 of my best demons in just one night..  
  
Phoebe: Thats pretty good.  
  
Paige and Phoebe hight five.  
  
Piper: Give me my child.  
  
A energyball forms in her hand. The demon sees the energyball and then conjurs a knife in his hand.  
  
Demon: I suggest you put that away..  
  
The energyball disappears.  
  
Piper:Why are you doing this?  
  
Demon: Thats a stupid quetion to be asking for such a smart witch... You promis to not to attack and i will lower the energyfeild and we can make a deal.  
  
They all knode.. And the energyfeild lowers.  
  
Demon: Try anything, the feild goes up, and baby goes bye bye.  
  
Piper thinks Phoebe.. I hope you are thinking what i'm thinking.. PHoebe sees that Piper is looking at her. and she has a plan...  
  
Piper: What kind of deal do you want to make???  
  
The demon starts talking. But Phoebe then sticks her hands out and sends a fireblast at the demon blasting him to a wall.... Piper runs to Wyatt. But the demon gets up and then holds the knife up and runs at Piper. But Paige orbs in front of the Demon and gets stabed in the heart..  
  
Paige:AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Right befor she looses her life she places her hand on the demon's face and blows it off. and then she falls to the floor... Her spirit slowly floats up..  
  
Paige: Don't be sad. It was my time.. It was a little earlier than i expected.. But thats my destiny. I love you all.. Make sure my nephew knows about me in the future ok..  
  
Paiges spirit starts to cry. As well as Piper and Phoebe..  
  
Piper: We'll miss you.  
  
Paige: I will miss you to. But don't be sad. I'm always here. You can summon me anytime you want.. I dont' mind....  
  
Phoebe:Bye.  
  
Paige: It isn't bye...... see you all.. Blessed Be..  
  
Phoebe, and Piper break down into tears. and They hold each other with Wyatt between them.. Leo walks over and orbs them out of the underworld...  
  
The Next night.  
  
All of them are in the living room sitting with each other. Piper has Wyatt in her arms..  
  
Phoebe: i can't believe she's gone..  
  
Piper: I know.  
  
Phoebe: It just seems like yester day we met her..  
  
Piper looks at her son..  
  
Piper: Hey Wyatt.. You wanna hear a story?  
  
Wyatt just smiles. And Piper begins to tell him about the night befor last and What Paige was like.....  
  
They slowly fade out.. 


End file.
